Another Time, Another Place
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: A mysterious woman by the name of Nave transports Inuyasha into the past, where nothing is what it seems and in this time period Kagome doesn’t exist nor do demons or at least not the kind Inuyasha is use to fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

Chapter 1:

Who are you?

            Inuyasha and Kagome were in search of more jewel fragments with the help of their friends Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled.

"What is it now, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled back in a sharp tone of voice.

"It's getting late and I need to get back to my own time." Kagome said annoyed at Inuyasha's tone of voice.

"Fine leave, I don't need you." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Fine I'm out of here." Kagome yelled jumping into the well.

            Inuyasha growled in frustration when Kagome disappeared.  _'Why do I even put up with that stupid girl?'_ Inuyasha asked him self as he walked through the Forest of Souls.

"Inuyasha?" Ask an unseen woman.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked looking around for the source of the voice.

"I'm Nave, the Sorceress." Nave said appearing in front of Inuyasha with a smile.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said walking around Nave.

"I need your help, Inuyasha. My mistress Lady Nightshade has sent me to this time era to find you." Nave told Inuyasha.

"Whatever. I'm not interested." Inuyasha snorted.

"Please Lord Inuyasha, Nova, Lady Nightshade needs you." Nave told Inuyasha hoping he would listen.

"Sorry Lady, I'm not interested." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Lady Nightshade is in danger, Inuyasha don't you care." Nave said hoping he did care.

"Nope. How is it this Lady Nightshade knows who I am?" Inuyasha asked turning around.

"She is an enchantress, Lord Inuyasha." Nave said bowing to Inuyasha.

"She's a what? What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is an enchantress she can change time, space, emotions and the ecosystem in my world." Nave told Inuyasha.

"What time period… world are you from?" Inuyasha asked getting interested in this Lady Nightshade.

"I am from a time that was forgotten so many years ago." Nave told him looking down.

"Ok Lady what if I were to go help this Lady Nightshade what's in it for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You shall get one request or wish from Lady Nightshade when the task is completed." Nave told him honestly.

_'This Lady Nightshade, Nova, might be able to grant me my one wish to become a full demon'_ Inuyasha thought to him self with a smile on his face.  Nave was watching Inuyasha wondering what he was thinking she could read his mind but the was impolite plus she didn't have permission from Lord Inuyasha to do so, as it was Lady Nightshade told her not to do any harm to the demon half-breed while he makes his decision. So Lady Nave watched Inuyasha pace back and forth thinking and grumbling to him self as he did so.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: I'm so alone

Chapter 2

I'm so alone

            Lady Nightshade paced back and forth waiting for Nave and Inuyasha to arrive back in her time so she could fill Inuyasha in about the so call problem she needed his assistance in. _ 'I hope Nave convinced Lord Inuyasha to come and rescue my world from destruction, for I fear I can't do it alone' _Lady Nightshade thought to her self as she sat in her throne room a waiting the arrival of her trusted Sorceress.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, what is it?" Lady Nightshade asked looking up at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry to have to disturbed you, my mistress." The man said bowing to her.

"It's quite alright Cyrus." Lady Nightshade said with a smile.

"Has Lady Nave returned with Lord Inuyasha?" Cyrus asked not looking at Lady Nightshade but out the window at the burning lands.

"I fear he is not come, Cyrus." Lady Nightshade said looking down at her hands.

"Don't say that Nova. Lord Inuyasha will save your people." Cyrus said now looking at his Queen.

            Lady Nightshade looked at Cyrus in disbelief wondering how long he has known her true name, since she her self only told Nave just before she left to Inuyasha's era this morning.

"Forgive me, my lady. I meant nothing of it." Cyrus said bowing his head. 

"It's ok Cyrus, you may call me by my give name." Nova said looking at him.

"My Queen, what is wrong?" Cyrus asked seeing his Queen looking so sad.

"Please Cyrus, don't call me a_ Queen _I don't deserve that title."  Nova said starting to cry.

"But you do, my lady, you do deserve to be called a Queen." Cyrus said stepping closer to Nova.

"No I don't!!" Nova shouted through her tears.

"Yes you DO, Nova, it is what you were born to do." Cyrus said to the young Queen of Undine, City of Hope.

"Undine my beautiful city is in shambles because of my stupidity." Nova said whipping her tears away. 

"It wasn't your fault my lady." Cyrus said trying to calm down the young Queen.

"Oh, then whose fault was it my mother and fathers…" Nova stopped scream.

"No my lady." Cyrus said with concern lacing every word he spoke to his young Queen.

            Lady Nightshade didn't answer him but kept looking out the window, at the new rain falling from the sky.  Cyrus knew that Lady Nightshade was an Enchantress and that her emotions were tied to the ecosystem of their world. But what he didn't understand was how their world was in trouble by this unknown evil that was threatening their way of life for so many years or at least since Nova's father and Mother had taken over the old Kings rule nearly forty years ago when Nova was only 5 years of age and had no idea she was capable of controlling a worlds ecosystem just with her emotions.

*Back in Inuyasha's time

            Nave was getting board with watching Inuyasha pace back and forth trying to make up his mind on weather or not he was going to go help this Lady Nightshade.  Inuyasha was contemplating on what the others would say about this but he didn't think long on it when he heard a noise that sounded rather annoyed.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled at Nave.

"I didn't say a thing." Nave said looking at him strangely.

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted.

"Please Lord Inuyasha my mistress is waiting for our arrival." Nave told him putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm still thinking, OK!?" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"It didn't take your father a century…." Nave stopped what she was saying.

"What did you say about my father?" Inuyasha asked stepping close to Nave.

"Nothing Lord Inuyasha." Nave said not looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"No you tell me what you meant by '_It didn't take my father a century_'." Inuyasha asked stepping even closer to Nave.

"I'm sorry my lord I don't know the details only my mistress does." Nave told him honestly.

"Then I've made my decision." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"And what would that be, my lord." Nave asked hoping that his answer was yes.

"I have chosen to go with you to help Lady Nightshade and to get some answers." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Very well my lord, we shall leave now." Nave said to Inuyasha.

            Nave started to chant some sort of spell that Inuyasha could barely hear even with his demon senses.  As Nave chanted she watch Inuyasha making sure he was not moving or he would not be transported properly and to her surprise Inuyasha was to out of it to notice the scenery change to bright neon rainbow lights and then they disappeared into thin air. 

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue my world from evil

Chapter 3

Rescue my world from evil

            Lady Nightshade was still not speaking to Cyrus since he had answered her question even though she, her self didn't remember what they were talking about in the first place.  Lady Nightshade was brought back to reality by a knock on the throne room door.

"Come in." Lady Nightshade said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"My lady, Nave and Lord Inuyasha have arrived." A young woman said.

"Thank you Chevelle, please send them in." Lady Nightshade said standing up.

"As you wish, Lady Nightshade." Chevelle said bowing to her Queen. 

            When Chevelle returned several minutes later with Nave and Inuyasha behind her fallowing at a pace slightly less then her self.  When they entered the throne room Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of the size of the throne room.  Lady Nightshade just smiled at them both knowing the Inuyasha was very new to the idea of a castle.

"Welcome back Nave." Lady Nightshade said walking over to Nave and Inuyasha.

"Your Highness." Nave said bowing to Lady Nightshade.

"Your Highness?" Inuyasha said looking at Lady Nightshade.

"Yes that is corrected." Lady Nightshade said looking at Inuyasha.

"Let me introduce you to my Queen Lady Nightshade." Nave said motioning to Lady Nightshade.

"But you look like a child?!" Inuyasha said looking over Lady Nightshade.

"Watch your tough!" Cyrus said walking up to the Young Queen.

"Sesshoumaru!? What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Excuse me? I'm Cyrus, Lady Nightshade's adviser." Cyrus said looking at Inuyasha strangely.

"Please Lord Inuyasha calm down." Lady Nightshade asked with a smile.

"Why are you smiling witch!" Inuyasha snapped but regretted in shortly after.

"Why yes I am a witch but not the kind you think I am." Lady Nightshade said stepping closer to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, my lady?" Cyrus asked fearing for his young Queens life.

"It's quiet alright Cyrus, Inuyasha will not hurt me." Lady Nightshade said raising her hand to Inuyasha's ears.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Just like I remember your father." Lady Nightshade said with a smile.

"You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked looking into Lady Nightshade's eyes.

"Yes, he was the first demon I had ever seen." Lady Nightshade said stepping back.

"But how?!" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother and father had summoned him here just as I have you." Lady Nightshade said sitting on her throne.

            Inuyasha was stunned to say the least about what Lady or Queen Nightshade had just told him.  Cyrus was still a little concerned about his young Queens life but he knew if he were to say something about it Lady Nightshade would tell him 'I'll be fine It's alright' like she always does.

"My Queen, shouldn't you show Inuyasha around the castle?" Nave asked.

"Please don't call me that!" Lady Nightshade said getting annoyed at being call a Queen.

"I don't understand. Why you chose not to be called a Queen." Cyrus said eyeing Inuyasha.

"I have not yet earned the title." Lady Nightshade said looking down.

            Inuyasha was confused this young child was Queen of this strange land and yet she was wise, kind and very calm even when he had snapped at her. _'This girl is way different from the girls I know back home in my time'_ Inuyasha thought to him self as he watch Lady Nightshade.

"Lady Nightshade why do you need my help?" Inuyasha asked bowing his head.

"Please Inuyasha call me Nova." Nova said with a kind smile on her face.

"Lady Night… Nova summoned you here to help us fight Balthazar." Nave informed Inuyasha.

"And who is this Balthazar?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was once the king of this land until my mother and father came along." Nova said remembering that day so very well. 

"So your parents took it from him?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. My mother and father were the rightful rulers of Undine, City of Hope." Nova said looking out the window once more.

"Come Inuyasha I have so much to show you." Nova said not looking at him but out the window still.

"Alright it's about time I found out what this place is about." Inuyasha said with a smile.

            Everyone exited the Throne room and head out to the garden were Inuyasha would encounter his very first site of this unusually land, that Nova call Undine: City of Hope.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Simply Beautiful

Chapter 4

Simply Beautiful 

            Inuyasha fallowed Nova, Nave and Cyrus out to the garden instantly Inuyasha's senses were bombarded with new smells one in particular caught his attention it was different then the others, he smelled right now.  Nova giggle at his reaction to the new smells she knew he cold smell Cold Inferno but she didn't want Inuyasha to know she knew what is was until just the right time and only then would she inform him of the Dragons that roamed the lands and sky's of her world.  Nova looked up and saw Cold Inferno hovering overhead she had to smile at that, she was so use to seeing them around her castle and so use to seeing there young when they were teaching them to fly and hunt.

"I suggest we take a few steps back." Nova said eyeing the sky.

"Why for?" Inuyasha asked puzzled as to why.

"That is the reason." Nova said pointing to the sky.

            Inuyasha jumped back as a huge lizard type looking thing landed in the garden right where he himself was standing just minutes ago.

"What is that thing?!" Inuyasha asked seeing Nova walk up the huge animal.

"This is a Dragon." Nova said petting the creature. 

"You do know what a dragon is right?" Cyrus asked jokingly.

"NO! Dragons are not around where I'm from." Inuyasha snapped.

"Boys!!" Nova said irritated.

"Sorry, My Queen." Cyrus said bowing.

"Yeah sorry, Nova." Inuyasha said taking a step toward Nova and the Dragon.

            The Dragon looked at Inuyasha and then at Nova as if asking 'can I set him on fire' Nova shook her head 'no that he was a friend'. The Dragon snorted at Inuyasha and Inuyasha took a step back away from the huge creature.

"It's alright Inuyasha, Cold Inferno will not hurt you." Nova said eying the dragon.

"Much." Cyrus added just to see Inuyasha's reaction.

"Cyrus!" Nova scolded.

"Lady Nova he is right you know." Nave stated.

"Yes I know Cold Inferno would kill anything or anyone who touches me." Nova said calmly.

"So let me guess it's dangerous." Inuyasha said walking around the dragon.

"Very." Nova said petting the dragon again.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you so close to it?" Inuyasha asked just out curiosity.

"Because I trust her." Nova said wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck.

"You trust that creature?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Yes and I trust you as well, Inuyasha." Nova said unwrapping her arms from around the dragons' neck.

"You do?!" Inuyasha asked taken back by the fact that she trusted him.

"Lady Nova?!" Cyrus asked concerned about her state of mind.

"No Cyrus I'm not crazy." Nova said looking at him.

"But my Lady?" Cyrus said stunned to say the least.

"And yes Cyrus I trust you as well." Nova said reassuring him of that fact.

"As you wish my Lady." Cyrus said bowing to her, yet again.

            Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Cyrus_ 'Suck up!' _Inuyasha thought but regretted it shortly after hearing Lady Nova and Lady Nave giggle and a low growl from Cyrus _'Damn can this people read minds or what?'_ Inuyasha asked himself hoping the answer was no, but it wasn't.

"Why yes Inuyasha we can read minds." Nova said still giggling.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha barked in shock.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Nova said trying to control her giggles.

"So that means _he_ heard me." Inuyasha asked smirking at Cyrus.

"Yes I heard you… You stupid half-breed demon!" Cyrus yelled getting angry.

"Good I'm glade you heard me!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Now you two be nice." Said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" Inuyasha said as he jumped to the side.

"Oh yeah and the Dragons' can also speak to you with there minds as well." Nave said with a giggle.

"What is the place?!" Inuyasha asked still looking around.

"Welcome to Undine, Inuyasha." Nova said with a proud smile on her face.

            Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief that the people here could read minds and that the Dragon's could do the same. Nova had forgotten that her world was going to be totally new to Inuyasha and that she was regretting not telling him the details earlier, like she had originally planned to do when he arrived in her castle.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Undine, Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Welcome to Undine Inuyasha

            Nova, Nave, Cyrus and Inuyasha returned to the castle so that Nova could explain more about her beautiful city Undine to Inuyasha.  Cyrus was mumbling to himself about 'stupid half demons' Nova giggled and Cyrus knew he had been caught.

"Cyrus, why do you not like Inuyasha?" Nova asked with a smile.

"My Lady, It is not that I don't like him I just don't trust him." Cyrus said honestly.

"I understand, its alright if you don't trust him." Nova said placing her hand on Cyrus's shoulder.

"But my Lady." Cyrus questioned seeing Lady Nova's hand on his shoulder.

            Nova removed her hand from Cyrus's shoulder and they continued to their destination, the throne room.  Inuyasha was watching everything around him, but he was more concerned about Lady Nova she was young and no less the Queen of this land but still something was a miss Inuyasha didn't sense any evil around the castle except that Cyrus was angry with Nova for trusting him and not trusting himself to protect her and her kingdom.

"Cyrus?" Inuyasha said trying to sound calm.

"Yes, Mutt what is it?" Cyrus asked trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"I'm not trying to intruding on your territory, alright." Inuyasha said not looking at Cyrus.

"Meaning?" Cyrus asked wonder what Inuyasha was talking about.

"I mean Nova she is yours is she not?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Yes... I mean no." Cyrus said shaking his head.

"Just what I thought you're in love with the Queen." Inuyasha said out load.

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus asked embarrassed that Inuyasha said it out load.

            Nova and Nave both turned around with questioning eyes on both boys.  Inuyasha was trying to control his laughter and Cyrus looked to be in a state of shock at the time since his mouth and eyes were both very wide open.

"What are you boys arguing about now?" Ask Nave.

"None of your business wench." Inuyasha said with a barely contained snicker. 

"Lets leave them be, Nave." Nova said walking up to the three of them.

"I'm sorry m' lady." Cyrus said looking down.

"Cyrus, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Nova said with a kind smile.

"Yes m' Lady." Cyrus said bowing to Nova.

            Inuyasha was still trying to contain his laughter when he realized that something big was coming and coming fast. Inuyasha didn't have time to think what ever it was, it was coming fast faster than even his brother, Sesshoumaru, could travel. _'This isn't good'_ Inuyasha thought looking around franticly.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Jinxes the shapeshifter

Chapter 6

Jinxes the shape-shifter

            Inuyasha was scanning the entire room in which he stood in listening for anything that would indicate they were being attacked by something, but he heard nothing not a thing. _'Ok, that's weird' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to scan the room it's self for anything out of the ordinary.  Then he spotted it a huge creature of some sort not a yard away from Lady Nightshade.

"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled.

            But it was to late the creature was already behind Lady Nightshade and had grabbed her  holding her off the ground several feet in the air out of reach for Cyrus and Nave that is but not Inuyasha he could easily rescue her from whatever that thing that was holding her.

"Put me down, Jinxes."  Nova commanded.

"But…" The creature, Jinxes, said with a pout.

"Jinxes?!" Nova scolded calmly.

"As you wish m' Lady." Jinxes said putting Nova down.

"Thank you." Nova said turned around to face Jinxes.

"I'm sorry, my Queen." Jinxes said bowing.

            Jinxes sighed and turned back into a human again once that was done Inuyasha was even more confused then he was in the first place upon seeing this creature that was now a human. _'What is that thing?' _Inuyasha asked himself really wanting to know _'Ah, what the heck I'll asked rudely'_ Inuyasha thought cockily. 

"What are you?" Inuyasha demanded rudely.

"I could ask you the same thing, dog-boy." Jinxes said sarcastically.

"Jinxes, enough." Nova said sternly.

"Yes m' Lady." Jinxes said bowing.

"Jinxes is a shape-shifter." Nova said looking at Jinxes.

"And Inuyasha is a hanyou." Nova said now looking at Inuyasha who growled.

"Nice to met ya', dog-boy." Jinxes said smugly.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only response.

"Jinxes is one of my scouts." Nova said.

"Yes, I the great Jinxes, am the best." Jinxes said proudly.

            Everyone, except Inuyasha,  laughed at Jinxes display of what he considered his masculinity proving that he was the best above all the rest that was until Inuyasha arrived to assist in protecting Nova. Jinxes knew nothing of this Inuyasha character and wanted to know more, but that had to wait he had urgent news for Lady Nightshade.

"M' Lady, Balthazar and his minions are on the move." Jinxes informed everyone.

"What?!?!" Cyrus asked.

"You heard me Cyrus Balthazar is on the move." Jinxes said firmly.

"He must be searching for the well to the future." Nova said worry creeping into her voice.

            Inuyasha's ears immediately swiveled in the direction of Nova's voice _'Kagome's world'_ was the only thing that he could think of, he had to admit that he missed Kagome and the others but he had to stay and protect Nova like his father did so long ago.

"Did you just say well to the Future?" Inuyasha asked wanting to confirm what he had heard.

"Yes, that is right." Nova said looking at Inuyasha.

"Do you know of the it?" Nave asked looking at him.

"Feh, yeah." Inuyasha stated.

            Everyone was quiet including Jinxes whose mouth was wide open in utter surprise that the hanyou even knew of it in the first place. Nova had a suspicion that Inuyasha knew of the well since that same well was in his time as well as in the past and future.

"Where is the well in your time, Inuyasha?" Nova asked.

"In the forest I was sealed within for fifty years." Inuyasha said.

"And what is this forest called?" Cyrus asked.

"Uh, I don't know maybe Inuyasha's Forest, dumbass." Inuyasha snapped.

            Everyone was surprised by Inuyasha's outburst that they just stared at him like he grew an extra head or something like that.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why are all ya staring at?" Inuyasha asked a little calmer.

"You were serious?" Nave asked.

"Yeah I was serious, wench." Inuyasha snapped at Nave.

"Inuyasha?!" Nova scolded.

"What now?" Inuyasha snapped forgetting to whom he was talking, too.

"You shall not talk to Lady Nightshade that way, dog-boy."  Jinxes said glaring at Inuyasha.

"It's alright, Jinxes." Nova said gently.

"But, m' Lady?" Jinxes asked.

"I'm sorry, Nova." Inuyasha said slightly ashamed he snapped at her.

"It's alright Inuyasha." Nova said smiling at him.

            With that said everyone fallowed Nova to the throne room to discuss plans to stop Balthazar from destroying the world and everything that lived on said world.   Inuyasha was still a little surprise that Nova even accepted his apology in the first place if she were Kagome he would be meeting the ground with his face; which was very unpleasant but sometimes he had to admit he did deserve it.

End chapter 6


End file.
